Concierto, sinfonía y solitaria adicción
by little owl7
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de la obra de Blue Lotus del chino al español. Mary, John, Sherlock, Baker Street, muerte, dolor, amor...
1. Nueve E-mails

**La obra no es mía. Si acaso los únicos créditos a mi favor, serían de la traducción de chino al español. La obra original es de Blue Lotus, si gustan el enlace estará en mi perfil. Y para los que no ubiquen la obra, es esta **

** /watch?v=YnlKnH-g438&feature=BFa&list=LL0Dlxvd_PFf2nmn5a6jKe_g**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

* * *

3 de Mayo 2020

_Mycroft_

Lo siento por haber sacudido a tus hombres. Como sabes, el duelo con Moriarty ha entrado en su fase final y debo hacer todo lo que pueda para proceder con cautela. Aunque tus hombres cuentan con una capacidad ligeramente superior a los de Scotland Yard, todavía hay una posibilidad muy alta de que arruinen mis planes. Si les hubiera permitido ir por mí, habría un reguero de cadáveres en el momento siguiente en el que llegara el señor Moriarty a mi puerta.

Moriarty es un rival extraordinariamente excitante y siempre he disfrutado el proceso de combe con él. Aunque debo admitir que no estaba seguro de llegar ileso la última vez que él y yo nos cruzamos. Por supuesto, no voy a permitirle escapar fácilmente, lo más probable es que él y yo perezcamos juntos. Si así es como llegase a pasar, lo siento, es inevitable que te moleste, pero por favor entiende que este es el camino que tengo que tomar. Tal vez puedas estar tranquilo en una cosa: _"Creo que puedo ir tan lejos como para decir que no he vivido totalmente en vano. Si mi expediente se cerrara esta noche todavía podría estudiar la muerte con ecuanimidad. "_

En cualquier caso, ahora es el momento para ser más veraz que nunca. Siento ser un dolor para ti desde que tenía doce años, pero en el fondo de mi corazón -aunque nunca me atrevía a admitirlo de buena gana- siempre te he admirado y respetado. Ya sea en la observación, la disciplina o la previsión que me superan. A pesar de que estuve un poco envidioso de tus talentos, no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de ti. Por otra parte, estoy muy agradecido de que sin ayuda de nadie, me guiaste a lo largo de esta ruta actual. Seguramente no piensas que me he dado cuenta de esto ahora, ¿verdad?

A principios de esta noche, he tocado "Canon in D" con el grupo del hotel. Esto me recuerda al dúo pasado cuando tocábamos juntos antes de que te fueras a Oxford, y tengo que decir que me hizo extrañar mucho aquellos tiempos. Por lo menos tus habilidades con el violoncelo superan con creces a los de los músicos de tercera categoría.

Supongo que ya sabes que busqué a John la noche antes de salir de Londres, y lo invite a pasar unas vacaciones en el continente europeo conmigo. Si lo desafortunado sucede, me temo que su lealtad le causará un dolor intenso. Esto es probablemente la cosa más irracional que he hecho, pero ya es demasiado tarde como para lamentarme ahora.

Vengo con un plan de seguridad, que espero que sea eficaz. Digo espero, porque en circunstancias normales, la inteligencia de John le impedirá ver las lagunas en este plan. Pero cuando John se lo toma en serio, a veces hace cosas que normalmente no es capaz de hacer. Por favor, cuida de él por mí.

Traté de escribir una carta a Madre, sin éxito. Por favor, dile que siempre la amare. Sé que vas a cuidar bien de ella.

Tuyo.

_Sherlock_

* * *

Suiza, Meiringen

6 de mayo 2020

_Mi querido muchacho._

Por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo. El ocultarte-y-buscarte no es divertido, es hora de que vuelvas a casa.

John está en mal estado. Tu plan no fue un fracaso total, sino que también produjo un poco de éxito. El buen doctor se encontró con dos montañeros que al parecer fueron testigos de tu lucha final con Moriarty. No hay manera con la que puedas justificarte. Él está a punto de volverse loco. Tienes que lidiar con las molestias que se le has causado.

* * *

_Mycroft_

Suiza, Meiringen

13 de mayo 2020

_Sherlock_

Tengo que volver a Londres, Madre comienza a sospechar.

Detén este juego, todo el mundo está ya muy ansioso. Ya he peinado la zona varias veces y no se dará por vencido fácilmente. Si sigues con ese aire de suficiencia, escondido en alguna cueva, mas vale que no te encuentren al final. Nunca he estado enojado contigo, pero esta vez ya supera mis límites.

Responde a la vez.

_Mycroft_

* * *

20 de mayo 2020

_Sherlock_

He traído a John de regreso a Londres. Me temo que está en unas condiciones bastante malas. Sabes mejor que yo cómo hacerlo sentir bien de nuevo.

Si lo único que querías era escapar a un lugar lejano, por favor déjate de tales actos voluntarios. No hay nada en este mundo que sea inalcanzable. Si vuelves, te prometo que tendré todos los medios para darte el deseo de tu corazón.

Debes saber, que siempre mantengo mi palabra y siempre sé honrar mis promesas.

_Mycroft_

* * *

20 de mayo 2020

_Sherlock_

La clínica de John ha cerrado temporalmente. Él no se ha recuperado aún de la conmoción. A decir verdad, yo no sé si ese día alguna vez llegará.

Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer lo que me confiaste, pero si sufre una crisis nerviosa, me temo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

_Mycroft_

* * *

3 de junio 2020

_Sherlock,_

Si no hay respuesta todavía, me obligas a tomar algunas medidas inusuales. Debes saber muy bien que tu desaparición me daría motivos para estar lleno de odio y resentimiento hacia alguien. En comparación a tu médico, soy mucho menos noble y recto.

_Mycroft_

* * *

15 de julio 2020

_Sherlock,_

Parece como si no tomaras en serio mis anteriores palabras. Eso no es bueno.

No me gustan las amenazas abiertas, pero parece que se necesita un mayor impulso. Planeo decirle al Dr. Watson todos tus secretos. Creo que le sorprenderías de nueva cuenta. Por supuesto, también puedo confirmar sus sospechas en cuanto a tu paradero.

Perdóname si no puedo asumir la responsabilidad de lo que va a hacer a continuación. Me temo que tu blogger es demasiado emocional. Recuerdo que él estuvo afligido por todo un año, cuando su perro murió de causas naturales.

Confía en mí, esta es mi última advertencia.

_Mycroft_

* * *

1 de agosto 2020

Nunca voy a aceptar que estás muerto. Por el amor de Dios, ¡Tu apellido es Holmes! ¡Un Holmes nunca moriría en tal oscuridad, incluso si su oponente es Moriarty!

De hecho, me decepcionaste mucho...

* * *

15 de agosto2020

Sherlock...

Hoy espere en las Cataratas durante algunas horas y toque "Canon in D" una y otra y otra vez, para ti. Sin tu violín, la música ha perdido su alma. Miré hacia el abismo por un largo tiempo, pero todavía no puedo creer que estés ahí.

Mi razón me dice que estas muerto, la culminación de la búsqueda, la investigación y la deducción. Incluso he utilizado medios ilegales para interrogar a esos dos alpinistas que vieron el encuentro, y creo que no estaban mintiendo. Seguiré amenazándote con tu buen médico -no serías tan indiferente si todavía estuvieras vivo.

Ahora estoy lleno de pesar. Nunca estuve ahí cuando más me necesitabas. Todo el tiempo pensé que había sido un hermano mayor obediente, sin embargo, deje que lo más importante se pasara de largo.

Pero me niego a creer que estás muerto. No hasta que me permitan cortar la cascada y drenar sus piscinas.

Todavía guardo el apartamento de Baker Street para ti. Puedes volver cuando quieras…


	2. 7 de septiembre del 2020

*Archivos cifrados del Dr. Watson*

Soy John Watson.

No estoy escribiendo un blog. Estos secretos son míos y solo quiero escribirlos, no es necesario en absoluto que alguien más los lea.

Estoy usando un bastón de nuevo, pero no he ido con la terapeuta. Sólo hay una persona en este mundo que me puede curarme… No, detente. No debo entretener tales pensamientos...

Durante los últimos meses, he estado en una condición terrible. Incapaz de trabajar, con un poco de fiebre que no cede, plagado de pesadillas implacables. Era como si mi mente fuera un caldero de metal hirviendo, rebosante de líquido corrosivo que carcome mi cerebro y el cuerpo, impregnado por el hedor de los restos carbonizados y un interminable dolor insoportable (si hay un infierno, es así como luce). Ahora mi mente finalmente se ha enfriado, y el metal licuado se mezcló para convertirse en algo frío, duro y sin forma. A pesar de sus bordes afilados que de vez en cuando me hacen sentir agonía, la mayoría de las veces ni duele ni pica más. Pero parece que se mueve lentamente de mi cabeza, por mi cuello al pecho y de ahí al abdomen, donde se difunde en el torrente sanguíneo y tendido, como una rama a través de mi sistema nervioso. Es una sensación muy extraña. Como si yo me estuviera convirtiendo poco a poco en el metal.

Hay algo que sé que debo de completar. Es mi única esperanza, pero al mismo tiempo me da mucho miedo. No sé si llenara algo el infierno en el que me encuentro, o comience para mí la entrada a una angustia profunda.

Son las 2 AM. Oigo a Mary levantarse de la cama para ir al baño. Muy pronto ella viene a llamar a la puerta del estudio, con los ojos llenos de preocupación, incluso cuando ella finge que no ha pasado nada, y me pregunta cuando voy a dormir.

Tengo que parar ahora.

Por supuesto, ya he establecido una contraseña para este documento. Ha pasado tiempo desde que le pongo una contraseña a cualquier cosa.

Porque hubo un tiempo en el que "alguien" siempre podía descifrar mi contraseña en tan solo un minuto, no importara cuán diligente me veía o cuan atormentado estaba mi cerebro tratando de cambiarla, ese "alguien" que luego se burlaba de mí sin piedad por mi absoluta falta de creatividad en la elección de una contraseña...

Ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso...

Él ya no está aquí.


	3. 31 de octubre del 2020

*Archivos cifrados del Dr. Watson*

Ya han pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que escribí algo.

Mi clínica ha abierto de nuevo y he perdido un número considerable de pacientes, pero son rápidamente reemplazados. Eso es lo bueno de la gestión de una empresa en el área de Kensington. No ha habido ningún paciente desde las 4 de la tarde de ayer. Susan y Julie preguntaron si podían salir temprano, ya que era la víspera de Halloween y las dos tienen hijos menores de diez años. Por supuesto, acepté. Estoy muy agradecido con ellas dos. Cuando la clínica estuvo cerrada temporalmente durante mi período de enfermedad, optaron por aceptar un contrato a corto plazo en lugar de buscar empleo en otra parte.

Estuvo muy tranquilo en la clínica después de que se fueron. Pasé algún tiempo en ella, pero no había avanzado mucho. Después de estar un rato con la mirada vacía, llamé a Mary para decirle que llegaría a casa tarde, ya que tenía que hacer una visita a domicilio. Para ser honesto, no tenía a dónde ir. Solo me sentí como para salir un poco.

La oscuridad había caído y las calles estaban llenas de jóvenes vestidos con trajes extravagantes, riendo y charlando a voz alta mientras se apresuraban hacia los abrevaderos. Yo cojeando a lo largo de mi muleta, probablemente en el camino de una banda de matones callejeros que chocó conmigo al pasar. Cuando al fin me tranquilice de nuevo, estaba frente a una tienda que vende suministros de Halloween.

Había señales por todas partes de grandes descuentos en la tienda, aunque no había muchos clientes, excepto por una pareja con un pobre niño que, incluso en el último momento, aún no había obtenido un traje. El niño pateó el suelo y gritó con una ira desenfrenada cada que sus ansiosos padres se turnaban para mostrarle una gran variedad de accesorios y disfraces.

Los miré por un momento, antes de darme cuenta de que el dueño de la tienda se estaba agitando frenéticamente hacia mí desde detrás del mostrador. Sorprendido, le señalé a mí mismo. Él asintió con la cabeza dura y sonrió.

Antes de darme cuenta, había llegado hasta mí, acariciando mi hombro en una entusiasta bienvenida.

-¡Me alegro de verte de nuevo, mi amigo!

Le mire perplejo.

-¡Definitivamente es usted, el hobbit que no necesita disfraz! ¿Dónde está ese amigo tuyo, el vampiro? –dijo, agitando sus manos alrededor.

Me quedé mirando su cara amable, alegre y regordeta, y sentí que las luces de la tienda oscurecían...

* * *

Ese año, la tienda estaba envuelta en un resplandor rojo siniestro. Una botella grande de vidrio lleno de líquido rojo estaba junto a la puerta, y en ella flotaba lo que parecía sospechosamente ser vísceras y globos oculares. Sherlock saludó a la botella como un viejo amigo, dándose vuelta para sonreírme mientras se frotaba las manos enguantadas con entusiasmo.

-John, esta es una decoración brillante para la chimenea, ¿Vamos a comprar uno como compañero de mi cráneo?

Antes de que pudiera responder, él había entrado a la tienda.

La botella no estaba en venta, y aun cuando el dueño de la tienda estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella, era imposible de llevárnosla con nosotros a la Universidad de West London. Esa nefasta universidad había sido testigo de una serie de suicidios en su baile de Halloween durante dos años consecutivos. Sin pruebas suficientes para construir un caso, Lestrade había recomendado en privado que el decano buscara la ayuda de Sherlock. Después de ver algunas de las fotografías del pasado y los datos, y la realización de una visita a la escuela, Sherlock acepto el caso. Y ahora, horas antes del baile, me estaba arrastrando a comprar trajes y máscaras para prepararnos para escabullirnos dentro.

Al cabo de dos minutos, el dueño de la tienda se había instalado en el vestidor y nos estaba empujando hacia ellos.

Sherlock ya estaba en un traje de vampiro que ajusto bien cuando salí del vestidor, con una máscara luminosa en la mano, mientras esperaba con impaciencia. Se dio la vuelta cuando me oyó abrir la puerta, con las cejas levantadas, muy divertido, aclaro.

-John, ¿te importaría decirme lo que llevas puesto?

Al oír esto, mi agradecimiento por su nueva imagen salió de la ventana.

-A pesar de que puedes ser la única persona en Inglaterra que no sabe lo que son los Hobbits, por favor no hagas alarde de tu ignorancia en este camino- repliqué.

Él apretó los labios y no contestó. Es algo lamentable esas debilidades que le hace mostrarse como un hombre arrogante. Él había aprendido muy pronto que no me contradicen cuando mi humor iba en aumento. En cambio, él siempre tenía muchos pequeños trucos bajo la manga para suavizar en un principio mi corazón y hacerme sentir culpable, antes de sonreír con orgullo y satisfacción.

Caminé hacia el espejo para probarme esa peluca tonta y lo vi, sus dedos volando a través de su teléfono. Cinco segundos después, me había alcanzado en dos zancadas.

-Los Hobbits son pequeñas personas- recitó-son criaturas amables y alegres. Sus caras por lo general son de buen carácter en lugar de ser hermosos, de ojos brillantes, con la boca apta para la risa, para comer y beber-él se rio entre dientes, mirando al dueño de la tienda-tengo que decir que esta es una elección brillante

El dueño de la tienda se rió en voz alta.

-Lo sabía. ¡El perfecto Hobbit y el vampiro perfecto! Lo vi el momento en el que ustedes caminaron hacía acá- él sacó una cámara de debajo del mostrador-señores, ¿importa si tomo una foto?

-El placer es mío-respondió Sherlock

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, él extendió la mano y me llevó a su lado. Una luz blanca brilló ante mis ojos. Lo siguiente que supe, fue que Sherlock había tirado el dinero sobre el mostrador y se precipitaba por la puerta, agitando la máscara luminosa al borde del camino y gritando: ¡Taxi!

* * *

Me agarre de la muñeca del dueño de la tienda con mi mano izquierda.

-Se tomó una foto de ese día, ¿no?

-Así es- respondió el dueño de la tienda-durante los últimos años ha estado en la ventana de visualización. Eso aumentó las ventas de esos dos trajes un poco

Sentí un estallido de éxtasis salvaje, y comencé a temblar incontrolablemente: ¡No tenía una fotografía de Sherlock!

-¿Puedo tenerla?-le pregunté con voz temblorosa

-La sola mención de ella me hace enojar. El año pasado -oh no, eso fue el año antes de que…- alguien rompió mi escaparate. Nada se perdió, solo la fotografía. Y Tommy - quiero decir, mi pequeño hijo– derramo leche en mi disco duro, por lo que es imposible imprimir otra copia

Le mire fijamente, aturdido, y afloje mi agarre. De repente, él estaba muy emocionado de nuevo.

-¿Qué le parece si se toma otra fotografía con los dos? ¿Puede pedírselo a su amigo el vampiro? Él se vería absolutamente espléndido con un disfraz de mago, que está de moda este año, ya sabe, y en cuanto a usted, usted podría considerar la posibilidad de ser totalmente un oso de peluche. Con la ayuda de los dos, probablemente podría incluso vender mis acciones sobrantes el año que viene...

Miró hacia arriba y de repente se congeló antes de evitar mi mirada, incapaz de encontrar en sí mismo fuerza para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento, si es que... no tenía ni idea...- balbuceó. Cuando él me miró de nuevo, había algo parecido a la compasión en sus ojos.

La pareja había elegido finalmente un traje para su hijo, y se dirigió a hacer su compra. El dueño de la tienda aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar.

Me puse en su lugar por un momento, mirando a sus padres hacer su pago. El niño seguía aferrado a una tabla Ouija, que tercamente se negaba a dejarla ir. Cuando sus padres le convencieron que no era un juguete para los niños de su edad, él dejó escapar un penetrante grito estrangulado. El trío finalmente salió de la tienda cinco minutos después. Yo, también, colocando un tablero de Ouija frente al dueño de la tienda. Bajó la vista hacia ella, con la boca abierta, antes de que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Escúchame, amigo. Esto no es algo para jugar. No le estoy tratando de asustar, pero usted tiene que entender que no sólo son los niños que están por ahí vagando esta noche

-Gracias- asentí

Llamé a Mary después de salir de la tienda. Le dije que la condición del paciente era grave y necesitaba ser puesto en observación durante la noche. Me avergoncé de esa cruel mentira, pero Mary suavemente acepto mi excusa, aunque ella tenía ya sus dudas.

Poco a poco, me dirigí a Baker Street.

* * *

Mary dijo que la señora Hudson me visitó cuando estaba enfermo, pero yo estaba bajo sedación y acababa de caer dormido. Yo no me comunicaba con ella por mi cuenta, incluso después de que me sintiera mejor. No estaba seguro de si podría tranquilamente quedar con ella y hablar de su antiguo inquilino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esa noche, cuando llegué a nuestro viejo apartamento, la señora Hudson estaba de pie en la puerta con una botella de dulces en la mano. Ella estaba rodeada por un grupo de niños con vestidos brillantes, que gritaban "Trick or treat!", y que ella, con avidez, rellenaba con chocolates sus bolsillos.

Me pare y le observe hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta. Me miró fijamente durante tres segundos.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó, dejando caer la botella.

Ella me abrazó y lloró durante un minuto mientras una multitud de pequeños demonios y magos observaba.

-Los dos- se quejó ella, secándose las lágrimas-ustedes dos siempre me dejan sin decir una palabra

Yo no sabía qué responder.

Ella me empujó dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Ante esas escaleras que conocía demasiado bien, me quedé helado. La señora Hudson apretó mi mano con suavidad.

-no seas así, querido. Él va a volver algún día

Poco a poco, me llene de mi coraje y le sonreí.

-Voy a subir solo- le dije

Ella asintió con la cabeza con comprensión.

-Todavía cambio las sábanas de la cama todas las semanas, si tienes ganas de pasar la noche- dijo- te traeré un poco de té

Yo cojeando por las escaleras con mi muleta, levantó la cabeza para ver la puerta en su extremo.

De repente, todo era tan familiar.

Como si estuviera Sherlock delante de mí y estuviera allí de pie, mirando hacia atrás, con la mano en el picaporte y sus ojos, brillando con una claridad que incluso en el pasillo a oscuras se notaban, tratando de reprimir el entusiasmo casi infantil en su rostro mientras esperaba a que subiera las escaleras antes de que pudiera abrir las puertas con un espectacular florecer.

Sonreí ante el Sherlock de la década pasada. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, empujado por una brisa curiosa que pareció salir de la nada. El resplandor de las farolas parpadeaba y bailaba fuera de la ventana, y en la débil luz vi el sofá de Sherlock y mi sillón.

Yo ya estaba sentado en el sillón, con las luces apagadas cuando la señora Hudson trajo té. Miró hacia el sofá por costumbre cuando ella dejó la bandeja. Luego suspiró suavemente, y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Me senté en la oscuridad por un largo tiempo, hasta que los sonidos indistintos de la televisión desaparecieron escaleras abajo. La señora Hudson se había ido a la cama. Saqué la tabla Ouija y la colocó sobre mi regazo.

Habíamos jugado con esto, mis compañeros y yo, en nuestros días de la universidad. En aquel entonces era puramente por la emoción y nada más, y nunca logró suscitar cualquier tipo de criaturas sobrenaturales. Recordé vagamente que era muy difícil mover el indicador espíritu si uno juega con la ouija solo. Los que creísn lo atribuyeron a la falta de energía espiritual en un solo individuo. Los que no, dijeron que era menos probable que una sola persona pueda generar una fuerza irregular, y por eso el indicador no se movía.

Puse mi dedo en el indicador y la empuje en círculos. Entonces me detuve y cerré los ojos. No había necesidad de que centrara deliberadamente mi concentración, mi mente se había llenado con nada más que pensamientos de Sherlock en el momento en que entré 221B de Baker Street.

Un silencio atroz impregnaba la habitación. Me encontré a mí mismo cada vez más incapaz de recordar incluso el diseño del piso entero, como si estuviera sentado en medio de una niebla gris y pesada en la distancia circundante, dentro de ese miasma enigmático vagaban numerosos seres desconocidos, todos y cada uno de ellos escrutándome. Oí un ruido que se hizo más urgente y harapiento por el momento - antes de que me diera cuenta de que era mi respiración.

-Sherlock- le dije en un tono tembloroso, tranquilo- ¿Estás ahí?- mis ojos se abrieron para mirar el indicador, pero no se movió.

Tomé una respiración profunda y declare una vez más.

-Si estás aquí, por favor dime

Mis dedos temblaban débilmente, pero el indicador estaba en calma. Sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo de nuevo. Aunque estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-Necesito cerrarlo-le dije-eso es todo lo que quiero. Juro aceptar la verdad, cual sea ésta- haciendo una pausa, un sentimiento repentino de ira agridulce rosa en mi garganta- por amor de Dios, nunca se llegó a decir un adiós apropiado

Levanté la cabeza y miró hacia el aire vacío. En mi ensoñación me sentí fascinado que estaba sentado frente a mí una vez más, vestido con su traje azul oscuro, con los habituales rizos negros despeinados y el semblante pálido. Sus ojos se redujeron mientras me veían jugar a este juego tonto, la esquina derecha de sus labios se crispo con la sugerencia de una fugaz sonrisa ligeramente irónica.

Inconscientemente, me incliné hacia adelante y extendí la mano, temblando, murmurando su nombre.

-Sherlo…

Justo cuando mis dedos tocaron su cabello, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Al mismo tiempo, sentí que el indicador comenzaba a deslizarse por debajo de la otra mano. Poco a poco, vi cómo se movía hacia una esquina del tablero de la Ouija, donde permaneció.

Iluminado por la luz pálida se filtraba por las ventanas, sólo vi una palabra tallada en la esquina del tablero

"Adiós"

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo me senté allí? No lo sé. Los pájaros cantaban afuera cuando finalmente me di cuenta de la hora, y la luz que entraba por la ventana se había convertido en una amalgama extraña de plata helada y gris metálico en tonos. Eché un vistazo a mi reloj , era ya las 4.30 de la mañana.

Me puse de pie y camine lentamente a la habitación de Sherlock, abriendo la puerta sin seguro.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la habitación estaba envuelta en la oscuridad. Sentí el camino al lado de la cama y me senté, con los dedos tocando la almohada. Una funda de almohada de seda se calienta a la temperatura corporal de un individuo, pero se enfría cuando nadie la está utilizando. La acaricie sin pensar, deseando que se calentara como si alguien hubiera puesto sólo su cabeza para descansar.

Una cosa se interponía entre la cama y el armario: el Stradivarius de Sherlock, su posesión más preciada. Aun así, él podía tocar violines ordinarios. Y su actuación más apasionada había llegado en realidad a partir de un violín que él arrebató de una banda de estudiantes...

* * *

Era el baile de Halloween en la Universidad de West London. Al principio, pensé que él simplemente quería colarse desapercibido y observar la multitud. Pero acabó robando el estelar de la noche. Ese traje de vampiro estaba casi hecho a su medida y le sentaba perfectamente, haciéndole parecer más alto y más elegante, incluso noble. En cada uno de sus movimientos era una agraciada elegancia que parecía fuera de lugar en esa era moderna, y esa máscara luminosa perfectamente ocultaba su aguda mirada y rostro expresivo. Todos los ojos fueron atraídos irremediablemente a él en el momento que entró en el salón de baile.

Y yo, un hobbit que se podría considerar como adorable, a lo sumo, se fue casi inadvertido, excepto por un par de chicas que habían bebido demasiado y estaban acariciando mi cabeza y apretando mis mejillas. Me escondí en un rincón, mirando secretamente como Sherlock, un actor excelente, como siempre, jugaba hacia arriba y celebraba a un gran grupo de chicas en su clavo. Lo que me sorprendió fue la forma en que el barítono profundizo el tono de las palabras con amor más sentimental (una vez que él estaba dispuesto). Incluso bailó un poco de tango y salsa.

Al mismo tiempo, un niño vestido como un rey demonio miró con furia a Sherlock. Me enteré de que él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y el chico más popular de la universidad. Me hizo gracia por lo absurdo de la situación: ¡el único detective consultor del mundo, un hombre de 33 años de edad, había llegado a un colegio para competir con el capitán de fútbol de la escuela! Sherlock no tenía ni idea, por supuesto.

Después de coquetear y bailar con incontables mujeres, de alguna manera encontró su camino a los controles de iluminación y el salón de baile se llenó de repente con luz. Entonces él agarró un violín de uno de los estudiantes de música, y saltó sobre el escenario.

Aturdida, la multitud protegiéndose los ojos con las manos, maldijeron en voz alta. Y gritó desde el escenario

-Señoras y señores... por favor espero que esta cadencia los pueda llevar a su descenso al infierno

Empezó a tocar una melodía muy rápido, con una grandeza maléfica y desenfreno de un hombre poseído por el demonio. Más tarde me enteré de que el nombre de la pieza que estaba tocando era "Csárdás", de Vittorio Monti.

La multitud fue barrida rápidamente en una danza febril. Siguió tocando esa melodía hechizante, en repetidas ocasiones, exploraba a las hordas de gente delante de él. De pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron y su ritmo poco a poco se fue haciendo lento, los acordes de su violín se transformaban en una melancolía inexplicable. Su mirada permanecía fija en una determinada dirección en la multitud. Detrás de la máscara, una expresión de satisfacción de sí mismo y de triunfo, seguramente debe de haber estado en su rostro.

Él asintió con la cabeza ligeramente cuando me vio a mí. Luego, durante los próximos 30 segundos, se quedó sin vacilaciones hacia mí, como si yo fuera su único público que quedaba de la multitud. Me llene de repente con una increíble sensación de excitación, casi reviviendo la emoción que había sentido en mi juventud, cuando fui a ver un concierto de U2.

Tres minutos más tarde, saltó fuera del escenario, tiró el violín de nuevo a su dueño, y se dirigió precipitadamente a través de la multitud. Estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Tomó un poco de esfuerzo antes de que finalmente pescara mi teléfono celular por debajo de las capas (chaqueta, chaleco y camisa) de ese ridículo traje Hobbit.

"El baño en el ala este. -SH "

Por un breve momento, me pregunté si él había enviado un mensaje de texto a la persona equivocada. Pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de que esto podría estar relacionado con el caso, y admirado, recordé que habíamos venido aquí por el bien de la resolución de un caso. Me apresuré hacia el lugar y escuche los sonidos de una pelea antes de que yo hubiera llegado a la puerta. Cuando entré, un muchacho estaba tirado a los pies de Sherlock. Sherlock se quitó la máscara, que ya estaba torcida, y la tiró a la basura.

-John, permíteme presentarte a nuestro asesino- abrió el grifo y empezó a lavarse las mano- un futuro farmacéutico

Me quedé mirando al chico. Era frágil y delicado, tumbado boca abajo en el suelo con desesperación. Él en nada parecía a un asesino.

-¿Qué le obligó a hacerlo?-le pregunté.

-La violencia escolar- respondió Sherlock-él siempre fue intimidado, y así desarrolló un odio profundamente arraigado y furioso contra todo el que era popular. La primera víctima fue un verdadero culpable, mientras que la del año pasado no era más que un objetivo para que él diera rienda suelta a su ira. Este año, yo era la que él eligió. Me ha atacado en el momento en que salí de la multitud.

-¿Así que fuiste deliberadamente ostentoso, y encendiste las luces porque...?

-Había cinco sospechosos. Uno no vino, tres estaban presentes. Pude ver sus expresiones claramente desde el escenario. Y él pensó que iba a ser especialmente seguro, estar escondido en la multitud

-Pero, ¿Cómo organizar los asesinatos para que parecieran suicidios?-recordé que las víctimas habían sido sólidamente constituidas por atletas.

-En primer lugar, siguió a sus víctimas al baño, y los capturo sin darse cuenta, inyectándoles con este anestésico-Sherlock señaló a la aguja en el suelo con la punta de su zapato-entonces él les arrastró hasta el cubículo y les hizo arrodillarse delante del inodoro. Les hizo sostener el cuchillo mientras les cortaba la garganta, permitiendo que la sangre fluyera directamente en el inodoro. Incluso si alguien hubiera visto los pies de las víctimas desde el exterior, se vería como que estaban vomitando después de haber bebido demasiado. Por último, les inyecta un neutralizador. Esto hizo que fuera imposible de detectar cualquier rastro de la anestesia durante la autopsia.

-¿Cómo bloquear el cubículo desde el exterior?

-John, la puerta es sólo un cerrojo- señaló Sherlock con impaciencia-se puede hacer con cualquier palo largo o un trozo de alambre

-Todavía quedan las marcas de aguja

Sherlock tiro de una toalla de papel del contenedor muy cuidadosamente.

-Felicitaciones, estás finalmente haciendo las preguntas correctas. Esta es la respuesta: nuestro amiguito, el futuro farmacéutico, inventó un producto milagroso para el cuidado de la piel. Independientemente de que si los poros son del tamaño de una marca de aguja o mayor, se convierten en invisibles una vez que lo utilice. Durante la noche, sin embargo, usted se encontrará pagando el precio en las úlceras de la piel. Me atrevo a decir que se encuentra esta poción mágica en su bolsillo del pecho

Una sirena de policía sonaba a lo lejos.

-¡Ah!-dijo Sherlock-¡Lestrade no es tan lento después de todo!

* * *

Cortésmente rechazó la oferta de Lestrade de una especie de regreso a casa, y salimos de la escuela juntos. Pensando sobre el frenesí que Sherlock había causado en el baile, no podía evitar decirle.

-Tu vida universitaria debió de haber sido sin duda muy emocionante

Sherlock me lanzó una rápida mirada.

-Yo no diría eso

-Tengo los ojos- me reí-esas chicas estaban volviéndose locas por ti

Sherlock gruñó con desdén.

-John, la gente me llama un bicho raro. Siempre lo hacen. Cuando era joven, yo era aún incapaz de aceptar plenamente quién era yo, y trate de cambiar. Observé a los que eran más populares, analice las razones de su popularidad, llegue a la una conclusión acerca de los patrones de su comportamiento, y como se aplican activamente las leyes

Hizo una pausa, sonriendo fríamente.

-Eso no fue muy difícil, John. Lo conseguí, gane popularidad dentro de unos meses. Igual que lo que presenciaste hace un momento, yo podría fácilmente hacer que a esas personas les fascinara. Pero pronto descubrí que no era lo que yo quería. Me gustó por la ilusión que se presento, sin saber el tipo de persona que era en realidad. Si les mostraba mi verdadero yo, me habrían mirado con asco y me habrían dicho que me valla a la mierda

-¡Sherlock!-grité-esa gente no valía la pena de que te preocuparas por ellas

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Obviamente. A pesar de que me tomó un poco de tiempo para darme cuenta

Reflexioné sobre sus palabras, y de repente sentí pena por él. A pesar de que hablaba de él a la ligera, siento al imaginar su soledad en aquel entonces. Yo ansiosamente quería decir algo, asegurarle que era su amigo, al menos, de que no había necesidad de ocultar nada delante de mí, y que yo siempre estaría fascinado por su verdadero yo. Me detuve en seco.

-Sherlock - le dije

Se detuvo también, y se volvió para mirarme. Me aclaré la garganta y continúe.

-Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes

Sherlock me miró fijamente, me disección bajo su mirada afilada. Le miré a los ojos sin pestañear. Bajo el pálido resplandor blanco de la farola, sus ojos grises parecían ser tan transparente y claros como el cristal. Después de un rato, de repente bajó la mirada y una sonrisa de niño floreció en su rostro.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde, John-dijo-nunca es demasiado tarde

Esa noche atravesamos la ciudad, por vigorizas, caminando sin descanso por las calles de Londres durante más de una hora hasta que encontramos nuestro camino de regreso a Baker Street...

* * *

Como si me sobresaltara de un sueño, me encontré sentado en la fría habitación de Sherlock. Fue un gran contraste, la caída de los recuerdos maravillosos sobre la espalda a la realidad más allá del frío.

Automáticamente, tome el violín. Éste también estaba frío.

Un soplo tenue de sándalo emanaba de la funda de violín, un olor que era sinónimo de mi compañero de cuarto de vez en cuando. Me permití un momento de indulgencia en la oscuridad antes de sentir la lámpara de mesa en el armario y activar el interruptor.

Con cuidado, examiné el violín en las manos. Antes de que lo colocara de nuevo en su caja, me di cuenta de que una esquina del revestimiento interior estaba un poco floja y trate de levantarla. Para mi sorpresa, toda la placa se desprendió, revelando un compartimiento extremadamente estrecho.

Sólo había un objeto en el interior del compartimiento. Una fotografía de tamaño A4, mirando hacia abajo. Curioso, di vuelta a la fotografía.

Era una fotografía que yo nunca había visto antes: yo, con una peluca torcida, vistiendo una chaqueta marrón, un chaleco amarillo y verde, con una expresión aburrida en mi cara: un hobbit. Y a mi lado estaba Sherlock en un abrigo negro bien ajustado con cuello y adornos plateados, con los ojos tan brillantes y astutos como un gato, en su rostro pálido y demacrado. Su brazo se apoyaba en mi hombro, su cara en mi pelo.

Sentí que el mundo se volvía negro.


End file.
